


Can You Look For Them

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Genocide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, and better living SUCKS, this story ain't happy folks in sorry but ghoul's backstory is sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cries of joy and cries of sorrow mixed and mingled until they were indistinguishable. He watched a medic slather some sort of cream on the arm of a girl who looked as numb as he felt. Another medic was wrapping a man's hands. On the outskirts of the chaos there was a group of people dressed all in black speaking through intercoms and keeping the mess as contained as it could be."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Look For Them

**Author's Note:**

> another one of the writing prompts from my DD blog. the prompt was "can you find them" for ghoul. .... I took the opportunity for backstory and I'm so sorry for everyone reading this. 
> 
> also to clear things up: Iero is an alter.

It was crowded. Disorientating. People talking over each other. Begging for things they know they won't get. People pushing others out of the way to reach people they thought they'd never see again. Colliding in a mess of limbs and tears and _thank Destroya you're still alive oh god oh god._

Frank watched the scene numbly until a medic ushered them up from the floor with a sharp, "Make room for the people who need it." 

Frank didn't know where he was or how he got there. Everything was a blur. A mess of fire and heat and panic and dark tunnels and bright lights. He squinted at the intense glare of the lights. A clinical white that almost burnt away the dark shadows Frank expected. He was _underground_ , he remembered. 

Cries of joy and cries of sorrow mixed and mingled until they were indistinguishable. He watched a medic slather some sort of cream on the arm of a girl who looked as numb as he felt. Another medic was wrapping a man's hands. On the outskirts of the chaos there was a group of people dressed all in black speaking through intercoms and keeping the mess as contained as it could be.

Frank's seen the Juvie Halls, before. Seen them when he'd sneak off late at night. Gone to the rougher areas in search of tradeables that would provide him and his mom food for a few days. He'd see them tagging walls, picking fights with the occasional Drac or Scarecrow on patrol, being as loud and free as the shadows of the City allowed them to be. He's never seen them in their home territory, though. In their element. It surprised him how serious they looked. Grim. Professional. 

His nose burned. He still smelt smoke. It was in his clothes. In his skin. He wondered how long it would take for that smell to fade. He wondered if it ever will. 

He blinked and suddenly a woman was bending in front of him. A medic who sagged with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her mouth was moving with questions he only half heard. 

_(What's your name where are you from do you have a family are you injured)_

Frank didn't have anything to say and yet his mouth opened and he watched himself answer the questions he didn't hear. 

_(Iero the Atactic a mom I don't think so but I can still smell smoke)_

As soon as he(?) mentioned the Atactic the woman sagged even more.

"What? What is it?" Iero (Frank knew it wasn't him that was speaking. That was what he called himself right?) noticed the shifts in the woman's face. The concerned frown. The way she looked at him as if he was even more of a lost child than before. 

"Sweetie..." 

"Don't give me any bullshit, just tell me what I need to know." Iero snapped. Frank managed to get _his?_ mouth to move and he added a broken "Please."

The medic sighed, knelt down and shined a flashlight in his eyes. Iero tried to bat it away, Frank kept his arm firmly against his side. "The Atactic was razed. I'm sorry, but... you're the only person from there that's shown up, so far." 

"No," Was all Frank could manage to choke out, before Iero pushed through and put to words what he couldn't. "That can't be right. There were so many people... Someone had to have made it out. Right?" 

The medic looked away with a pained expression and suddenly Frank was even more disconnected from his own body than before. Everything shifted and blurred to a point where nothing was recognizable. He couldn't recognize the hands in his lap, squeezing each other so tight it was painful. His mouth was moving fast and he could only catch bits of what Iero was saying. 

_(I can't be the only one that made it here... theres so many people here at least one has to be... have you seen my mom she has... there are probably more survivors out there... can you find them...)_

He kept rationalizing and rationalizing while all Frank felt was a numb, detached acceptance. 

Suddenly his mouth wasn't moving anymore. Frank couldn't speak, couldn't move. He waited for Iero to pick up again, but he didn't. Frank didn't know what to do. 

When he was able to focus on the woman's face, he tried to ignore how concerned she looked. He opened his mouth and the only sound he could make was something between a choke and a sob. Eventually he whispered, "They're dead aren't they? Everyone." 

"There might be a few survivors that haven't been picked up yet, or won't be." The medic conceded. "But it's likely. Better Living is thorough." 

And the Atactic has been a thorn in Better Living's side since the beginning, Frank (or Iero?) thought. (why can't he tell if his thoughts are actually his) A mess of tents and ramshackle settlements spilling out from alleyways and surrounding long abandoned buildings. A section of Battery City carved out by the people who slipped through the cracks of its better tomorrow. No wonder Better Living eventually got frustrated enough to burn them all to the ground. (That thought was Iero's) 

He didn't know how long he was lost trying to sort out his hopelessly tangled thoughts, before he realized that the medic wasn't there anymore. Probably taking care of someone that actually needed help. 

Frank curled in on himself, pressed himself against the cold wall. Part of him wished that he could just melt into it and not have to deal with this anymore. Another part wanted to get up and leave and run away as far as he could. The two parts fought against each other until he was too exhausted to think. Eventually, his eyes slipped shut and the world around him melted away. 

He stayed asleep, even as Iero stood up and forced his way out of the makeshift relief center. He didn't wake up for a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me validation :)


End file.
